


You Read the Fan Fiction's Title

by Wolfoxymy



Category: Undertale
Genre: Blood, F/F, Genderless Frisk, Gore, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Slow Burn, curse words, emotional trama, like the slowest burn, obscure homestuck reference, universe shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfoxymy/pseuds/Wolfoxymy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You read another fan fiction's summary, scoffing at the ridiculousness of its weak ploy to grab your attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You read the first chapter's title, somewhat disappointed at it's lack of originality.

You chuckled as you read the latest in the string of one shots on this website, each story more, shall we say lewd than the next. Wiping the drool from your chin you glanced at your erection behind the tablet screen. 

If only. 

If only monsters were real. 

If only Sans was real. 

If only he would... 

Your mind wanders bringing you back to your most recent story. One on you. Well all the stories did say they where about you this one actually seemed to be genuinely about you, in your room, wearing only a tank top and underwear reading porn on a fictional skeleton character, wishing very adult things. 

Letting out a sigh you glance at the clock in the bottom right of the screen. Three am. Shit! You had school today! Should you sleep and face the possibility of not waking up in time for school? No, you can't risk it, the field trip is today. You will stay up and take a cold shower before school. 

You continue to read the fanfiction bored at its unoriginality and well lack of action. Checking how many chapters it has you frown at the question mark over how many it has left. You hate reading unfinished work, it would always get you worked up, one way or another, before dropping you off on a cliff hanger. 

Closing that tab, you continue reading until your alarm goes off. Your eyelids dropping and your sex drive long taken care of. You close the most recent story, a very sweet one that’s pure fluff, sitting up and rubbing your greasy auburn hair, you pout. You couldn’t remember when you took your last shower, being an eighteen year old still in high school, it usually didn't matter to you. You shrugged it off and stood up slowly going to take one now. 

You almost slam head first into the shower head in your haste to get the shower over with, you hate showers and baths in general your hair would always stick to your neck and the shower would always reminded you of old horror films your sister forced to watch when you were younger. Your glad she moved out her being three years older then you made the two of you not too close. 

Getting dressed you wrinkle your nose at the uniform the private school forced on every student attending, the gross yellows and greens hurt your eyes and you just thanked whatever gods were out there that you could wear a jacket over most of it. 

It’s hot out and you do not appreciate that.It’s bad enough you have to take the city bus because of your mom’s accident, a minor fender bender ruining her car. You hated when it got hot out, it made it hard for you to wear your jacket. 

Unlucky for you the bus was packed and it was hot as hell, like you would think of Hotland. You chuckle darkly trying to keep thoughts of the underground out of your head. You were about to deal with school of all things, so you needed to stay sharp. 

So, school… It’s a place. For learning… 

You fucking hate school. 

It’s not that you get bad grades or anything your crazy parents would flip over, you just hate the harsh atmosphere that surrounds the place, oh and the bad memories of former years, there was that. 

Your irritated thoughts come to a halt as the bus stops outside your school. Enrichie Holy High, a place you’re happy too see the back of by the end of this year. Stepping off the bus you watch bundles of students being dropped off and walking up to the building, none of them chat with one another, they know better. 

The morning could only be described as montone and normally the rest of the day would be that way too, but today was the day that the whole senior class makes a field trip to the nearby mountain. Mount, Ena. It was the coolest place to go. It reminded you of Undertale and you almost smiled and jumped up and down in your desk at the thought of it, almost but not quite. You just sat there doodling shitty drawings of fish and monsters, maybe some poorly drawn skulls thrown in there. 

The hour of the field trip finally arrives, and you are hyped. The excruciatingly boring school day would finally be over, and lucky your best friend, well only friend irl really, was a senior too and will be joining in the field trip. 

Getting on the bus you scan the passengers as you shuffle down the aisle, luckily you see your friend and plop down next to her, not even earning a glance from her. 

Rachel sat in the bus seat frantically drawing her hair pulled up in a bun, she was making an odd expression as she was drawing, hunched over her journal, so no casual onlookers could see the work. 

You smirked and waited. 

Other people were finding seats and the bus was humming with conversation. You knew she was most likely drawing something, not school appropriate. Hopefuly they where about undertale, rather than that grey horned alien thing, she was obsessed with for a while,it didn’t seem terribly important. 

The bus finally lurched forward, everyone seated and Rachel let out a stream of mumbled curses lifting her head from her work frowning. 

“Freckin bloody, damn bus, has’ta lurch right when I was gettin to the good part,” She huffed and looked over to you before her glare lessened and she dropped her hand so you could see her partially finished work, it was sin. 

A very well drawn suggestive picture, of Sans. Your face flushes and you give her a pitiful glare. 

“P-put that away!” You hiss weakly through your teeth “If some-” You’re cut off via her placing a finger up and closing the book, showing you it has a strong latch and a lock on it. She smiles at you brightly. 

“Don’t worry about it broseph, I wouldn’t let myself get kicked out for drawing one of the bone boys,” She waved the locked book back and forth in front of your face then placed it lovingly in her lap. 

A thought hits you, barely keeping back another flush you smile. 

“A bone-r skelebro?” Then you try unsuccessfully to wiggle your eyebrows, sending Rachel into a fit of laugher, you join in. 

The bus ride was longer than you expected and it went through a tunnel, causing many on board to complain about lack of phone service. That causes the teacher, more like preacher, go on about how the only service that we should worry about is service of the lord, or some other nonsense, you zoned out, looking out the window. 

Wasn’t the bus going a little fast for a windy mountain road? 

You weren't sure, so you turned to ask Rachel who had gone back to drawing, what she thought, when you heard a crunch of metal, like when you stomped on soda cans only a million times louder, you looked too your friend in panic and you felt yourself falling forward, as well as sideways. 

Then you heard screams and a dull thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this!  
> I'd love to hear what you think~


	2. You look for the Title but can't find it in all the blood.

You feel both comfortable but a throbbing pain in your neck. Quickly you realized that your head slammed into the seat in front of you as the bus crashed. It must have been a crash, what else could have done that.

You just noticed a low ringing in your ears, you push at the bench in front you too sit up. Only to realize someone’s lying in the seat behind you. It must be Rachel, you quickly turn to look.

Oh, ow, bad idea.

You hold your neck and shift your body to look a her. Rachel’s holding onto her drawing journal for dear life, and seems to be passed out. Worry clutches at your throat and you mouth goes dry, you put your hand on her shoulder and shake her slightly.

“Hey” Your voice is nothing but a whisper and cracked slightly as you continued shaking her, a little harder now “Rachel, w-wake up” A smokey smell permeates the air and someone else in the bus moans, in pain or worry you’re not sure, but it reminds you of your sister’s movies.

You let out a loud squeak, a manly squeak mind you, as you look over your seat too the back of the bus. It’s completely broken away only the side of what you think is a semi truck is left of the back end of the bus, a rust color smear on it and the nearby seats. There, are some people and pieces of-

Hearing a sharp intake of breath you look down at rachel who just opened her eyes, slightly looking up at you from the seat. “Urgh, is it over?” She goes to sit up but you stop her “Wha- _____? why aren’t you letting me up?”

Her confused face turns into one of concentration, “And what’s that metallic smell?”

You look at her, trying not to completely lose yourself too your panic, barely keeping your misty eyes from betraying you. “A-a semi, hit us..” You look back up at the back of the bus,those are definitely body parts, and hear murmuring, moaning, as well as shuffling. It seemed like everyone in the front of the bus was fine.

Someone started screaming, a high pitched wail that had no words, just fear.

And as if a dam had broke everyone started talking at once.

“What the HELL WAS THAT!?”

“Where’s Rick!?!”

“AAAAA, THERE'S BLOOD ALL OVER THE BUS!!”

With that the other students were whipped into a frenzy to get off the bus, bunching up at the exit, someone, hits the emergency exit and they piled out of the bus, you could see a few puking in the grass. Others just simply running, which you wanted to do, but you had too make sure your friend was safe first.

You stood up, and she looked at you worried but trusting you. You're throat still hated you and your mouth had become the Sahara desert.

“O-okay, just, uh. Sit up and don’t look at the back of..” Your cracky voice trails off but she understands and nods sitting up, looking towards the front windows.

“I, guess I shouldn’t look at the back, where there’s a bloodbath?” You flinch at this, and hold out your hand.

“Let’s ju-just go…” You mumble, she takes your hand and stands up keeping her eyes on the front window, clutching her drawing journal too her chest.

“Okay” She sounds guilty and much more subdued than you usually hear. But considering the circumstance it’s understandable. You think only your older sister, Naomi, would love this. Shivering at the thought, you keep a slow pace too the door stepping over things as you two walked.

There’s a slight creaking of metal shifting and a loud clang permeated by a sickening wet crunch, and another moan, this time strained a labored.

Then an unbearably loud scream pierced the air, out of the corner of your eye you saw everyone outside of the bus freeze. The screaming continued excruciating in pitch and volume only stopping for slight moments for them too taking a wet gurgling breath.

You turn to see Rick his lower half broken and mangled into at least eight wrong position, a large jagged piece of metal sticking out of his side, shaking with his gasps, as the the screaming slowly morphed into sobs.

Your hand hurts, Rachel squeezes it hard.

She’s breathing in deep breaths and looking at Rick her eyes wet.

“Oh, no. oh no” She looks at you tears streaming down her face and Rick’s grating gasps slowly start dying out. Shouting started coming from outside the bus. You don’t care, there’s blood soaking the seats near Rick, he looks panicked tears soaking down his face, spitting up blood.

Your mind loses its defences at this, worried for his safety, you instinctively look for a way to help him.

You see the whole back of the bus now, you're panicked mind that had been blocking out the exact significance of the arm draped over one of the red soaked seats, seeming too lead to someone behind it but that’s where the wall that was the side of the semi truck was, so that person, who you realized you didn’t even know the name of, along with whoever owned the stray shoe, they’re dead.

They died.

Right behind you.

In the span of less than two minutes at least eight people had died, and neither you or Rachel could do anything.

Snapping back into the flight bitt if fight or flight, you realized Rachel is murmuring about how horrible this whole thing is. How no one, not even Rick, deserved a fate like that. You wanted too agree, and comfort your friend but.

You couldn’t look away, some of the blood was drying, and Rick had stopped moving, there where sirines in the distance.

Rachel to action first slowly dragging you out of the bus, you looked away and followed her slowly.

There was a stray finger in one of the bloody seats, Looking down at your hand in Rachels you see that she’s shaking, and so are you.

As you both leave the bus you walk at a steady pace, Rachel’s still leading you, and crying. The two of you don’t stop walking, past the crowd of stunned students, and the panicked bus driver and teacher.

Past dozens of trees bushes, some brambles and up past parts of the mountain. Neither of you stop, or say anything. Rachel still holds her drawing jornal tightly around herself with her other arm.

You both climbed the mountainside, silent shaking and in shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the notes on here hate me...  
> Thanks for reading this far, kudos are extremely appreciated, but not needed, at all, I don't sit here worrying about people liking this, uh, not at all.  
> Thanks again~


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't understand what's going on

As the two of you walk you slowly come to realize just how beautiful the mountain is. 

You’re shaking less and both of you are slowing down. 

“You know this mountain is really nice..” You say this absentmindedly, now just trailing behind your friend who noded still holding the drawing journal tight 

“Yeah, Mount Ebott is great this time of year, I was hoping on finding a nice place to draw before..That.” You stop walking, the two of you on a plateau. Wait wasn’t the mountain named Ena? You gave her a confused look as both of you looked around, there was a cave in the distance and trees all around the two of you brambles wild and scattered. 

All at once there was a thunderus boom. The grey sky above crackled with strands of light, signs of a dry thunderstorm. You looked to Rachel, who was terrified, frantically looking around for somewhere to take cover. 

She eyed the cave and you gave her a stern look. 

“Rach-” But she didn’t even pretend to listen to you and bolted into the cave, you ran after her obviously worried. 

Your heavy footsteps echoed through the cavernous cave, Rachel's much lighter than yours dude too her distance ahead of you. Huffing as you caught up with her you saw she was looking down at a large hole in the ground, vines growing up from inside it. 

Standing next to her you looked at the seemingly bottomless pit, you wondered if you fell, would you end up in..? 

Shaking that thought from your head you sternly reminded yourself, Undertale isn’t real, and you’d die if you fell. You started shaking, turning to your black haired friend you spoke quietly worried at her response. 

“K-kinda reminds you of Undertale, doesn’t it?” you smiled at her weakly slightly chuckling at the absurdity of it. There were even pillar like stone sections in the walls of the cave, it was too surreal.She turned to you a confused look on her face. 

“What’s Under tail?” She looked completely sincere and lost as to what the words meant. 

You blanched taking a step back, she must have hit her head harder than you thought, you chuckled weakly and held your dominant hand out gesturing to her drawing journal. 

“Come o-on Rachel, you were just drawing Sans on the b-bus. How could you not remember Undertale?” You took a step forward and Rachel blinked, shocked at your accusation. 

“Who ever this ‘Sins’ person is I wasn’t drawing them. I was drawing the trees! The beautiful scenery, you even complimented my work, I thought you cared ____” She looked extremely hurt, and glared at you eyes wet. 

Your mind was reeling, running a mile a minute, your friend’s upset you should comfort them, but how could Undertale not be real? In your jarred though you took a step forward, causing Rachel too panic a bit. 

“____?” Her voice what high a strained, and her grip on the journal was causing her hands to turn white from the pressure… 

The Journal! 

Your eyes strained on the journal and she glanced down at it then glared at you eyes still wet. Mind reeling you took another step lost in your head, she had been your only friend for the longest time, but your friendship only begin when you started humming Undynes tune at lunch when she passed by. Even after that it took tons of time and effort, you really care about Rachel. 

So you stopped 

Stopped walking 

And tried your damned hardest to stop freaking out your only friend in this fucked up world, by sitting down. As you sat you instinctively rubbed your hand through your hair, letting out a shaky breath. 

“S-sorry, I guess I’m a little on edge, after..” A flash of a blood stained severed finger on a bus seat flashed through your mind and you started shaking again. Rachel saw this and slowly approached you. 

“Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?” She probed voice almost quietly, you chuckled slightly at this. 

“I w-was thinking the same of you, t-too be honest..” You replied shakily, looking up at her as she approached you “Do, y-you remember how we m-met?” 

She smiled wistfully mind far away, “Yeah, we we’re at lunch, and you started humming my favorite song as I passed by your table” Your nose scrunched up, hope calming your jitters. 

“Do you remember the song?” The feeling of barely contained joy fluttered in your chest. 

“Yes” She smiled brightly now standing between you and the hole “It was Twilight Symphony” 

 

You thought for a moment, trying too place where you heard of the song before remembering when the two of you told your most embarrassing secrets to one another, that crazy ass song was her’s. Your body shook as you tried to hold back a rain of disbelieving laughter. 

But it bursted out of you, a hysterical laugher, that hurt your chest, and had you gasping for air. 

As you blindly laughed Rachel took several steps back and stood at the edge of something that should have never been forgotten but had for the moment. 

You stopped laughing feeling tears stinging at your eyes and you stood up looking at your friend as you did so. 

She took another worried step back. 

Rachel fell. 

You reached for her a pitched forward, falling after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Uh, I might be evil, but here me out.  
> I'm trash...  
> Thanks for reading so far, I'm pretty excited for the next part!  
> You shouldn't be though, it only gets worse before it gets better~


	4. Welcome to hell, er the underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wrote this on my phone, so please don't hate me if its short ;w;

Pain jolted through your abomin and lower back aching, a sharp stinging and ringing in your head as you lay on something.

Someone.

Rachel!

You sat up quickly your head spinning and eyesight burry, dim light trickled down from the hole high above. Looking down at your hands you remembered they lay on Rachel's body. You quickly scooted back from your friends form. Your mouth dry you realized your hands where wet with...

Blood...

You open your mouth to scream but your throat hurts and has no moisture so no sound could escape. Rachel's head was busted open her left leg twisted and blood pooled below shining in the faint light. Her drawing journal was still cluched to her chest, hands white with tension. 

Her face drenched in blood, blaming you with her closed eyes. Why did you laugh like that? You shouldn't have been so worked up about a game. She's probably dead and you scared her into falling. You killed her...

Your mind went blank. You rembered the bloody shoe on the bus floor and Rick's last wet labored breaths. The blood covered your hands, you couldn't name who's it was, you frantically scooted back brused legs scrabing to move you away from all the dead bodies that plagued your mind. 

Your back hit the cave wall and you curled in on yourself bloodied hands griping at your hair as you gasp for air, tears soaking your face as well as your torn up shirt. The tears slowly seeped into your stained school shirt and onto cuts you hadden realized you'd gotten on the way down. 

A moan sounded in the the the room low labored, coming from Rachel!

That snapped you out of it causing you to take deep breaths and making you look up at Rachel trying to block out the blood. 

So much blood

Yet you could now see her shakey shallow breathing. You crawled forward shakily reaching for her-

Your fault.

You remember somewhere that moving someone who's hurt is a very bad thing. 

She spits up some blood, eyes till closed.

Oh, gods.

This hurts so much more then your neck had been hurting on the bus. You wince amazed that your bruised legs could hold you up. Your abdomin screamed in pain as you stood and you took a dry shallow breath.

Okay. You could do this. You just had to get her some help before she bleeds to death... Wow. That sounded so much worse then you thought it would.

You limped away from Rachel's broken form and towards a hallway like area of the cave. There seemed to be a purple hew to the rocky walls. You sigh, then wince in pain at your abdominal cuts. Your shakey steps brought you ever deeper into the cavern. Off to the left you saw an archway that had two pillars on each side.

This.. Seems way to reminesent of undertale... You shook your head.

No

Undertale isn't real. 

You're friend is bleeding out, you need to find help, now.

Taking another deep breath your dry mouth now gaming it moisture back, you hobbled into the arch way the light from the hole you fell down fading to black. 

In the new pich black room there was what seemed to be a pillar of light shining on a pach of grass and a bright yellow flower. 

You imedatly reconized Flowy, and started shaking involuntarily cluching your shirt, hurting your abdominal cuts slight, casusing you to hiss in pain.

"Agh"

Flowy turned to look at you and gave an extreaming wide and fake smile. 

"Howdy!"

He swayed back and forth, giving an air of fanned innocence.

"I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!" 

He leaned to the right making it look as if he where tilting his head.

"Hmmmm. You're new to the UNDERGROUND, arn'tcha?"

He then straightens up, smile still bright as the light around him. 

"Golly, you must be so cunfused. Someone ought to teach to how things work around here!" 

He gives an over the top pout wilting slightly then stands straghter smiling bright again. 

"I guess little old me will have to do." 

"Ready?"

You blink remembering that this is where he takes out your soul to battle in the game. Your face pales.

"Here we go!" 

You hear three clicks, then feel as if someos gently pulling you forward before everything turns black and white save for a cartoon heart, floating in front of you. You blink and realized all your pain has been dulled.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL. the very culmination of your being!" 

Also the fatigue you felt from before seems to have fanshed. Maybe this is a side effect of the battle? You're unsure.

"You're soul starts off weak..." 

Flowey's words trail off as he looks at your soul his smile failtering and beety little eyes squnting at it. He clicks his tounge.

"And it looks like yours will stay that way, a green soul could never property gain LV after all!"

Then he back to all smiles swaying slightly back and forth as he continues.

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" 

He says the nexts words sickingly sweet.

"You want to try and get some LOVE anyway, right? Of course you do!" 

A line of white seed looking things appear between you and Flowey floating menicinaly.

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

He winks and sends the bullets flying towards you. You panic and jump to the left moving much faster then you expected and slamming into an invisible wall. Flowey gives a mock frown.

"Oh, no! I guess I didn't tell you. Down here LOVE is shared through... Little white... "Friendliness pellets."

He looks away from you as he says this. Then looks back at you with a reassuring smile. 

"Are you ready now? Move around get as many as you can!" 

You blink, unsure of what to do. You know it'll hurt I you get hit, but you don't know how much.

Sadly you didn't have the luxury to think on it and get hit by two of the bullets sharp pain cutting through your insides. It felt as is you had barb wires crawling through your guts. You lurched forward in pain, leaning on one knee, you're just not determined enough for this.

Flowey's face contorted into a large smile full of human like teeth and he cackled.

"You idot."

He snickered again a ring of seed bullets forming around you as he talked. 

"In this world its kill or BE killed."

The bullets inched closer and you sighed and sat down completely.

"Why would ANYONE pass up an op- Wait. Why aren't you affrade?" 

You smirked though the pain did cause you to studder and pause as you responded.

"C-Cuz I know you won't have.. *Huff* time to k-kill me.. T-though..heh" Your laugh was dry as your throat. "I do s-sorta wish y-you wo-would..." You smiled at the flower in front of you who looked stunned. "A-Asreal? Right? T-that ergh...Your name b-before." You waved a hand gesturing vaguely, then winced and cluched at your gut.

Flowey blinked, the bullets still floating in the air around you, glinting off the light that streamed down from above them. 

"Wha-?"

You give the confused flower a grimice of a smile right as a bright light of fire bursted into life flying from the shadows to singe Flowey's petals. 

The flower was sent flying of to your left and the bullets disappeared.

A tall imposing yet dignified bypedal goat like woman stepped into the light that the flower used to be. She towards above you hands at her mouth a truly worried expression on her face.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth" 

She then lifts a paw like hand up towards you, causing your SOUL to return to your chest. The colors of the world faded back in and the the pain in your guts infused with the pain from the cuts in your stomach as well as the bruses on your limbs. 

You gave a grunt and thanked whatever gods that might be out there that you where already sitting down, as you leaned back on your hands. Your eye sight blurts as she says something else, but the ringing in your ears had come back full force and your head hurt way more then before. The strength in your arms was failing and you couldn't hold yourself up anymore. 

But before you passed out you forced the words from your dried lips "M-my friend... Fell with m-mee.. Help..her..ple..se.." Then your blurry vision faided


	5. You realize you haven't been reading the chapter titles and that this one is longer then the rest, so you read it only to find disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You panic and leave many behind.

Shifting side to side you go to apologize to Toriel for the third time only to bite your tounge because you remembered constant apologies don't help anyone. Watching her bustle back and forth between checking on you and Rachel, who has yet to wake up, fills you will guilt. 

Knowing how you have to leave her, and possibly your best friend behind, just hurts. It's a harsh pain that dwarf's that of your phiscal cuts, scraps and bruises.

It was a shock to you when you woke up to find that the wounds you got in the battle where completely different from the physical wounds you and Rachel gained in the fall. 

Honestly you where just greatful that she didn't put you on the bed and desided to keep you and Rachel in the living room after she cleaned and dressed your wounds. Granted her magic could only heal weak physical wounds and soul damage. 

So, as Toriel cleaned Rachel's bandages for the fifth time in this half-hour, with her magic, you decided you would not look into Rachel's drawing journal because that's what got you two here in the first place.

Not that you where sure if this was a good or bad thing, completely.

You where exsided at the prospect of meeting Sans and Papyrus, yet this all ment you'd have to do something you would never have thought you have wanted to do until now.

Now you want to help, though you're not sure if you quite have the guts to go all the way. Asgore and Undyine will deffently help...

"Dear are you alright?" Her molodic voice snapping you out of that particular train of thought and throwing you into the orgnial one.

Looking up at her face you instinctively scoot back. Your throat drying as you realize what you have to do. 

"I-I need to g-go..." You crawl over the side of the chair and stumble across the room. 

Shocked at you sudden movement Toriel is all but frozen watched you shocked as you leave the room, she glanced at the friend you risked your life with a homicidal monster.

And now you seem to be leaving her? Toriel couldn't understand it. 

As soon as you realized she wasn't following you, you sped up. 'Maybe I can leave without her trying to stop me. I know Rachel will be safe with her' 

Head plusing you thanked all of the underground that you're wounds were not as severe as you had first thought. 

Halfway down the hallway you hear dull thudding behind you, knowing it had to be Toriel you moved to a run, limbs aching and cuts throbbing painfully. 

You trip. 

Hearing an audible gasp behind you, you curl into a ball. Toriel's foot falls slow to a halt right next to you. You look up at her willing yourself to not to cry. 

"P-please, I need to g-go..." You stumble hoping to whatever gods may be that you could just, at least get to Snowdin. 

After finally willing yourself to look up at the Ex-queen's face, shocked to not see pitty on her face, but confusion. Granted pitty and worry where their but it was almost pure confusion. 

You blinked away the panic shifting to sit up. 

"Toriel, pleas-please" You tryed to standing only to stumble into one of her overly large paws. "I need to help yo- no. I need to h-help the underground, a-and the only wa-way is..." Her confused eyes stapled into a motherly focus as she lifted you to your feet effortlessly. 

"Child" Her voice being full of pity cut you like a knife, after all it was.. 

You're fault.

After all in you're first play through you did accidentally kill her. The kindest monster in the underground. 

You pushed her away and stood on shaky feet. "I-I know, way, to much Toriel, Ex-queen of monsters... I have t-to go." Not looking up at her you turn around to leave using your full body weight to open the doors.

Almost tripping again you moved into the pitch black room, the purple doors slamming behind you. Stop for a ment to catch your breath and wipe away tears you'd not seen before, looking around finding that Flowey isn't in sight.

Favoring the idea that he very well followed you to Toriel's and that he should be somewhere around in this room you decided, since he gulited you out of actually playing the whole game, or really anywhere past waterfall, you want to antagonize him. 

"F-Flowey, I know you're here." You start, its your fault, you know this, but the fact that flowey showed you this fills you with nothing but contempt for the creature. "And, its sort of pointless to wait and try to 'jumpscare' me... I'm just tired man, and I want to fix the nonsense the two of you started years ago." You listen for him for a moment then sigh walking over to the ajasent door. 

Taking a try breath you lean on the door opening it, "A-and I don't thin-ink you should have been b-broken like that..." You practaly wisper as you step into the harsh cold of the next area of the underground. 

You could have swarn you heard russling of leaves behind you as you left, but that thought was cut out of your head sharply as you stepped into the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wholly moly. I get a heck of a lot more done when I'm working on my phone... Well what do you think have I gone of the deep end with this chapter yet?


End file.
